Sitrunnashipping: La luz al final del camino
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: Mi primer fic Sitrunnashipping. Quizá no es el mas acorde para la ocasión pero eso lo definirán ustedes. Cual fue aquella gran frase que Ash siempre utilizo y por la cual Serena lo recordaba; "Nunca te rindas hasta el final" Quizá cuando la dijo por primera vez, el azabache nunca imagino los vuelcos tan bizarros de la vida. Atrévete a leerlo ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de personajes.


**(Sitrunnashipping) La luz al final del camino**

.

.

 _One shot. By Sato Vampire._

.

.

 **(Ash & Bonnie)**

.

.

N.A: Trama inspirada en la ya popular temáticas postapocalípticas como "The las of us" o "When the destiny come´s". Podría considerarse leve shipping pero lo dejare a criterio de ustedes una vez hayan terminado de leer este trabajo.

 _._

 _._

" _This is the end of the world"_

 _(Cortana)_

 _._

 _._

¿Era este el final? ¿Así es como su vida llegaría a su fin? De esta forma tan…breve, irreal y cruel. Tan bizarra en el sentido anglosajón de la palabra. Tan...denigrante. Bueno…creo que hay peores formas de morir, más aun si ella recapitulase lo que había sucedido en el último medio año…pero por el momento tenía tanto miedo que apenas y podía hacer algo aparte de reprimir las lágrimas y su llanto…apenas podía mantener su vista enfocada, esta era la primera vez que sentía el cañón de un arma en su frente.

Quizá lo peor de todo esto, no era tanto que su vida estaba próxima a ser cegada en la flor de la inocencia y la juventud, sino por el hecho de quien era su verdugo; el hombre que sostenía el revolver al otro lado. A pesar de tenerlo de frente, ella nunca llego a pensar que sería el mismo a quien llego a querer tanto como a su finado hermano.

Pensamientos confusos y quizá la debilidad de su joven mente y la paulatina pérdida de juicio eran señas que se observaban en los grandes y otrora vivaces ojitos de Bonnie Meyer, después de observarla vestida con un conjunto de ropajes vultuoso, los cuales estaban sucios y desgastados, el sudor corría por su frente pálida y demacrada, siendo parcialmente oculto por algunos de sus rizos dorados, los cuales estaban desaliñados y se colaban por el gorro/boina de tonos rosa blanquecí, que al igual que sus ropajes, se encontraban percudidos en mugre y parcialmente rotos. Sin embargo, nada de esto era lo que tenía en ascuas a la pobre niña que parecía estar en las últimas de su pobre resistencia mental.

El cañón frio del arma en su frente oscilaba temblorosamente, rosando levemente la piel de la niña, posiblemente porque el ejecutor estaba tan débil que el arma le pesaba o quizás porque estaba vacilante respecto a si debía o no de hacer lo que estaba a punto de realizar. Una mano temblorosa envuelta en un guantelete negro de cuero sostenía dicha arma. La piel morena de la mano maltratada estaba vacilante mientras menguaba y sostenía el agarre en el arma y su pulgar amartillaba el revolver al mismo tiempo que pretendía devolverlo a su postura de no acción.

La perspectiva fue abriendo el plano; mostrando a Bonnie derramando caudales de lágrimas, arrodillada en el piso de lo que parecía ser una habitación en algún edificio, así también podía observarse a más detalle, el resto del brazo que sostenía el revólver y el plano de Bonnie fue desplazándose para develar de una vez por todas, quien era el maldito infeliz que estaba por asesinarle. Nadie más ni menos que su gran amigo oriundo de Kanto; Ash Ketchum.

.

.

ººº

.

.

¿En el nombre de Arceus que es lo que estaba haciendo? Se preguntaba a sí mismo. En otro tiempo la idea de sostener un arma entre sus manos, lo considero algo muy improbable y menos posible, menos aún…que con esa misma arma, se dispusiera a asesinar a una niña inocente, una niña que no era para nada una desconocida, una niña con nombre en su memoria y que además se había vuelto una gran amiga, una amiga que era inocente y feliz y más aún...una amiga por quien había luchado y por quien no se había rendido en ningún momento. Una niña, que por defenderla…tuvo que mancharse las manos de sangre.

Desde que este mundo quedo condenado al infierno y la perdición, no ha habido descanso, no ha habido paz, no ha habido un solo momento en el que ninguno de ellos pudo siquiera cerrar los ojos y dormir a gusto como debía de ser. Añoraba poder dormir, dormir en paz, sin tener que pesar sus acciones y malas decisiones que se iban acumulado desde el inicio de esta pesadilla. Aun podía recordar cuando él viajaba por el mundo libre y feliz, haciendo el bien por donde iba, sin ninguna intención egoísta y pretenciosa, era hasta un punto…irreal y lo era, más aun comparado con el presente.

-¿Por qué seguir…para qué? ¿No vale la pena seguir luchando? –Esas preguntas las escucho de labios de su querida amiga, aquella que fue quizá su primer gran amistad en la lejana infancia, seguramente de una edad aún menor a la de su actual y quizá única compañera que le quedaba. –Mira a tu alrededor…es el fin. –Las palabras de su querida amiga de la infancia; Serena Yvonne, le asediaban ahora más que nunca. El recuerdo vino con realismo contundente, casi…podía decir que estaba viviéndolo de nuevo…

El día que este infierno comenzó, perdió a muchos amigos…y el caos que prosiguió en general le impidió determinar el paradero del resto de conocidos y camaradas…obviamente con ello también perdió de contacto todo lo que pudo suceder fuera de Kalos, pero en base a los rumores que alcanzo a recibir, esto no era problema de una sola región, todo el maldito mundo se había ido al carajo. De eso…hace casi medio año y desde entonces, su grupo había luchado por sobrevivir, no sin haber renunciado a todo concepto del mundo anterior, incluido la regla de oro; los pokemons son tus amigos. Esa quizá fue la primera regla en ser olvidada, significando con ello abandonar a sus antiguos amigos que ahora ya no eran tales, se habían convertido en enemigos letales y que parecían haber dejado atrás toda lógica o inocencia existente; por desgracia tuvo que morir uno de los integrantes del grupo a manos de los actuales monstruos, para que todos comprendieran más que bien, lo que significaba el dulce recuerdo del pasado, versus la cruda y amarga realidad del presente.

A pesar de que no fue culpa de nadie, él no pudo evitar asumir la culpa del percance y en medio de esta realidad, tuvo que aprender a sobreponerse ante la tragedia. Antes fue un líder, las chicas ahora más que nunca necesitaban de uno, no porque fueran inferiores en sus capacidades, pero si todos querían sobrevivir, tendrían que mantenerse unidos y firmes. Ash Ketchum, aprendió bien y aprendió rápido. Saber de la muerte de tantos amigos y conocidos, solo en la región de Kalos, hubiera sido demasiado para alguien como él. Mayor pudo haber sido el peso que cargo, ver a Clemont morir tan de cerca y peor aún, que tanto él como Serena y sobre todo Bonnie tuvieran que haberlo visto. Nadie hubiese superado eso sin secuelas o incluso haber perdido el juicio, o quizá…es que ya todos ellos lo habían perdido.

De cualquier forma y como hubiesen sobrevivido, el caso fue que desde esos días de caos, que dieron paso al silencio sepulcral, Ash y sus amigas habían conseguido librar la muerte en varias de sus formas…desde la simple pero perpetua inanición y la enfermedad, hasta el peligro que implicaba el seguir el camino, evadiendo a aquellos que otrora habían sido amables y fabulosas criaturas, así como los mayores peligros que podrían existir…otras personas…malas personas. Nunca imagino que el peor de los monstruos no es ninguna bestia desconocida o conocida, nada se comparaba con lo depravado y aberrante que podían llegar a ser el ser humano. ¿Pero entonces que era él?

Quizá era debido a ello que había decaído lentamente hasta llegar a esta condición. La última noche que el grupo había estado unido…él había discutido con Serena, con su gran amiga…y no entendía si fue esta la razón de todo…o si solo había sido parte del conjunto de eventualidades que los habían orillado hasta el final.

.

.

-¿Crees que será una batalla pokemon? Ni siquiera tienes uno. –La visión de él y Serena sentados frente a frente en algún antiguo hogar o cobertizo abandonado, cerrado a cal y canto, sin ninguna luz más que la de una vela en la mesita de en medio y una más en un plato cerca del tapete donde Bonnie dormitaba rendida.

-Me quedan…5 balas… –Ash reviso el cilindro del revolver en su mano. –Exactamente una para cada uno de esos malditos. –Termino diciendo mientras cerraba el barril del arma para llevarla a su cinto.

-Te aseguro que ellos tienen más que una pistola… ¿Y si no consigues matarlos a todos…que? –Serena se cruzó de brazos ciertamente irritada.

-Tendré que recurrir a lo que tenga a la mano…o incluso…enfrentarlos…solo con mis puños. –Miro sus manos, nunca lucho mano a mano con nadie. ¿Podría vencer a uno de esos psicópatas en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo?

-Despierta de una vez…esto no es una película…no intentes hacerte el héroe. ¡No lo eres! –Serena no era mala, nunca lo fue, solo…estaba cansada, como lo estaba él, como lo estaba Bonnie. –Te voy a decir que es lo que va a pasar… –Ella lo encaro, clavando las manos en la mesita. –Ellos van a venir…tú, vas a luchar…y quizá mates a uno, o con un poco de suerte…a dos. Pero al final…te van a eliminar, luego me van a violar…seguramente a Bonnie también… –Serena intento deshacerse del pensamiento, pero era demasiado real para ser pasado por alto. –Después…cuando se hayan cansado de nosotras…nos asesinaran…y luego…nos comerán. –Ella intento que a lo largo de su discusión con Ash...el volumen de su voz no fuera demasiado alto, no quería que Bonnie la escuchase y menos alguien que no debía saber de su escondite.

-¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? –Ash finalmente le pregunto. Él tenía un plan, no era perfecto lo admitía, pero no tenía nada más.

-Tienes 5 balas en esa arma… ¿Cierto? Nosotros solo somos tres. –Admitió ella con cierto remordimiento pero a la vez realismo en la situación. –Primero Bonnie. Ella…no tiene que saberlo. Podría irse mientras duerme. – ¿Acaso Serena estaba hablando en serio? –Esconderemos su cuerpecito…ella no merece ser humillada de ninguna forma, ni ahora ni después… –En parte tenía razón. –Luego…bueno…podemos…abrazarnos…y dispararnos en la cien. Una bala sería suficiente.

.

.

Cuando Ash termino de escuchar aquello no estaba seguro que decir. En parte Serena había ideado un plan fácil de seguir y que implicaría el fin definitivo a esta existencia condenada en este mundo horrible. Pero por otro lado…porque rendirse ahora…cuando estaban lo más cerca de la costa que antes…porque ella admita la derrota cuando él le había dicho que en esta vida uno debía de luchar hasta el final…luchar hasta el final.

.

.

-Luchar hasta el final… –Él había superado todo obstáculo, para mantenerlas a salvo…aun pese a la diferencia de enfoques…Ash no se puso en contra de Serena, pero tampoco estaría de acuerdo con ella. ¿Por qué rendirse ahora? ¿Qué había de su futuro? Cuando Serena escucho la palabra futuro, no estallo en ira porque de verdad no quería llevar esto a mayores…pero si le dijo a Ash que dejara de pensar en esas estupideces…el futuro ya no existía…Clemont había muerto, Bonnie apenas y podía seguir adelante, Ash estaba herido de un hombro y Serena estaba cansada de tener que mantener esa sonrisa forzada frente a Bonnie. No es que odiaba a la pequeña pero le era agobiante tener que seguir adelante, prolongando lo inevitable…dándole falsas esperanzas a la niña y a ellos mismos. Aun cuando llegasen a la costa y de milagro consiguieran embarcarse…que garantías había de que otras regiones no estaban igual de destruidas y quizá en peores condiciones.

¿Por qué Ash seguía insistiendo en esa ideología absurda de luchar hasta el final? Si ellos no estuvieran solos, si el mundo no fuera un completo infierno…pero él había dicho que siguieran adelante. Si bien estaban bajo asecho de maniacos caníbales…Ash ordeno que lo mejor por el momento era intentar dormir…Serena no dijo nada más…ella opto por quedarse despierta por otro rato, él no objeto nada…bebiendo la última agua que quedaba en un vaso…se fue a dormir cerca del tapete de Bonnie. Serena por su parte…se quedó mirando el mismo vaso de vidrio, el cual ya se veía parcialmente tronado…lo miro y miro detenidamente hasta que la vela se apagó.

.

.

 _Te amo Ash…de verdad te amo…nadie más en mi vida fue más importante que tu…pero hasta aquí llegue yo. Cuando tú y Bonnie decidan cambiar de opinión…los estaré esperando…Serena._

.

.

El recado escrito en la mesa…con sangre en vez de tinta, fue de lo más macabro que Ash pudo soportar…quizá lo peor de todo es que Bonnie fue quien despertó primero y al ver el charco de sangre en el suelo, sobre el cual estaba tendida Serena fue tan traumático que casi perdió el habla…por fortuna…había tomado tan enserio la regla de mantener silencio…que en su complejo de mudez golpeo a Ash con tanta fuerza que este despertó de golpe…solo para verse inmerso en la dura situación en la que ahora se encontraban…

.

.

Serena se había degollado usando aquel vaso mismo que rompió para improvisar una daga…ella murió con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados en calma y tranquilidad. Ella se había ido en paz…aunque…la falta de una despedida, dejo un daño mayúsculo en la moral de Bonnie y sobre todo en Ash, quien ahora tendría que cargar con Bonnie él solo…se sentía mal por todo…ella decía que se suicidaran para escapar del infierno. ¿Acaso ella tenía razón?

.

.

-Ash nisan… –Bonnie lo miro… –Serena nesan… ¿Ella ya no despertara…? –Ash lentamente la estrecho en brazos y con suavidad la llego a sus brazos para acogerla entre ellos. –No Bonnie…Serena…chan…esta…Serena chan esta…durmiendo…ahora duerme tranquila…ella sabe que vamos a llegar a la costa.

-Pero…si sabía… ¿Porque…ella…por…que…? –Bonnie dejo escapar un tren de palabras entrecortadas por sus gimoteos. Ash no supo con certeza que decirle…tuvo que decir algo tan ridículo como que ella esperaba así volverse un ángel y cuidar de ellos desde el cielo. Ash no era del tipo de gentes que acude a Arceus para todo. Pero a fin de darle una oportunidad a Bonnie para luchar…tuvo que hacerlo. Tuvo que darle ánimos…tuvo que demostrarle que nunca debía rendirse…que luchasen hasta el final. .

.

.

ººº

.

.

Luchar hasta el final… –La frase fue repetida por Ash nuevamente en la actualidad después de haber reflexionado todo lo anterior. Todo aquel recuerdo y reflexión no duro más que un pestañeo ahora mismo en el presente. Ash y Bonnie se habían mantenido huyendo y escondiéndose de los maniacos…solo eran cinco pero era más que suficientes para asesinarlos. En su sigilo habían ingresado sin saberlo en una vieja granja que resulto ser la guarida de esos tipos, el problema de intentar huir es que ahora que volvieron, se dieron cuenta de que había intrusos en su refugio por lo que al igual que houndons a la caza buscaban desesperadamente a sus presas.

Ash había cargado con Bonnie hasta el tercer piso…había bloqueado la puerta solo para descubrir que estaban atrapados. Sin ningún arma más que el revolver con cinco balas…Ash estaba desesperado...Bonnie le seguía ahora tomado de su mano, pero todos los caminos enfilaban a la misma puerta que ahora era golpeada mientras gritos se escuchaban del otro lado. Los habían ubicado…estaban a un puerta de distancia. Nunca en su vida Ash había tenido tanto miedo y Bonnie estaba igual de aterrada…no sabía que era lo que le harían pero la frustración de Ash le daba cierta idea.

Sin solución aparente, Ash se daba cuenta de su fracaso conforme los golpes y gritos de esos animales afuera le decían claramente que había fracasado. Al intentar proteger a Bonnie la había llevado directo a la guarida del enemigo. Giratina maldeciría su alma por la eternidad. Bonnie le llamo por su apelativo de hermano, entonces el azabache se arrodillo y abrazo a su pequeña amiga.

.

.

-Ash nisan… –Bonnie estaba asustada…pero apenas y tenía fuerzas para hablar.

-No pasa nada Bonnie…no pasa nada…todo…todo saldrá bien. –Ash intentaba emular una sonrisa, pero la verdad casi quería romper en llanto. Entonces abrazo a Bonnie como si fuese su hermana de sangre…o incluso…con un amor y devoción…que rivalizaría con el de un padre que abrazaba a su pequeña no queriendo despedirse de ella. –Todo…saldrá bien…veras pronto a Serena chan. –Entonces se separó para poder ver de frente a la niña mientras dirigía el cañón de la pistola a la frente de esta.

-Nisan…me estas…asustando… –Era cierto, la postura era intimidante, pero los ojos de Ash claramente decían lo mal que se sentía.

-Bonnie… –Ash se consumía por dentro…de verdad no quería hacerlo, pero también era necesario…pues algo peor que la muerte aguardaba por ella detrás de esa puerta decadente, mejor morir ahora, rápido y sin sufrir.

.

.

ººº

.

.

Era en cierta forma estar de vuelta al principio. Ash sostenía esa arma contra Bonnie, la niña estaba tan afligida que apenas y podía respirar y las lágrimas salían por si solas de sus cuencas. Ash amartillo el cañón del arma pero se negó a disparar…los recuerdos de Serena y su discusión final con él había traído ese amargo recuerdo. Ya había perdido a todos…no le quedaba nadie más…todos habían muerto o desaparecido…además de sus pokemons, grandes amigos habían perecido en el camino. Clemont fue una dura perdida, luego Serena…ahora era tiempo de que Bonnie se fuese como un angelito más. Pero entonces… ¿Que sería de él…? Obviamente ya no importaría…aquellos animales lo asesinarían y lo devorarían, junto con el cuerpecito de su pequeña hermanita. Lo considero por un momento; INACEPTABLE. Aquello era imperdonable, no les dejaría a esos demonios tener a su hermana pequeña, no mientras él respirase…y por lo que sabía aun restaba respirando.

En respuesta pronta, retiro el arma de la niña, la atrajo a si mismo…y apunto hacia la puerta que reventó dejando entrar a dos de esos demonios. El azabache abrió fuego.

Todos fue tan rápido que Ash mismo lo creyó una tontería. Claro que la tontería había sido que aquellos animales estaban tan acostumbrados a tratar con victimas indefensas que no esperaron las balas impactando sobre ellos apenas abrieron la puerta. Tres balas y un maniaco abajo, su compañero recibió los dos últimos tiros, pero la inercia del cuerpo de su colega sobre el impidieron que pudiera levantar su escopeta, Ash soltó a Bonnie y se lanzó sobre ellos dos usando su pistola como porra improvisada, la caída escaleras abajo funciono tan bien para que el oponente se desnucase camino al suelo. Lo había conseguido. Dos abajo, faltaban tres. Por suerte había ahora suficientes herramientas con las cuales defenderse.

.

.

.

ººº

.

.

¿Cómo demonios lo habían logrado? Ash salía a toda velocidad de la casa llevando a Bonnie en brazos mientras traía consigo un rifle a la espalda y una pistola nueva mientras sostenía a la niña aparentemente inconsciente sujeta a su pecho. Bajo casi corriendo, pero no lo suficiente para no perder el equilibrio, llego a donde el vehículo de aquellos monstruos se encontraba, abrió la puerta y puso a la niña en el asiento del copiloto, un hilo de sangre considerablemente notorio escurría en las ropas de ambos. Ash puso a la niña en el asiento, respiraba pesadamente…parecía que casi muerta…Ash le levanto la sudadera y las playeras que llevaba hasta develar la barriga de la niña. Estaba limpia, entonces Ash se dio cuenta de que la sangre, además de la manchada por esos animales, era suya. Se revisó el abdomen encontrando un agujero de bala, justo en el costado. Esto estaba mal.

Sin considerar más tiempo, se subió al vehículo y usando las llaves capturadas lo puso en marcha. Quizá era la primera vez que conducía pero no le costó mucho trabajo ver cómo funcionaba, además de que ahora mismo poco importaba que golpease algunas cosas o incluso arrollase a algún desgraciado monstruo, sea pokemon o humano. Y así ambos hicieron su camino por un antiguo paso de terracería.

.

.

.

.

Bonnie despertó apenas el vehículo golpeo el primer desnivel de tierra en ese camino, ella entonces miro en derredor aun asustada, acaso…estaban vivos aun.

.

.

-Bonnie, ¿Esta bien? –Ash pregunto ahogando un quejido de dolor.

-¡Ash nisan…estas sangrando! –La niña miro atemorizada como las ropas de su hermano adoptivo estaban teñidas en rojo carmesí.

-Estoy bien Bonnie. Por el momento lo importante es llegar al río. –Ash dijo mientras aceleraba por el terraplén.

-¿Al río? –Bonnie cuestiono.

-Así es. En el río, podemos cortar camino y correr menos peligro que si vamos a pie. –Esta estrategia era parte del plan original de llegar a la costa, pero la ausencia de un medio eficaz para cubrir ciertas zonas de riesgo hicieron del mismo un suicidio. Ahora mismo eso podía importar nada. Lo único importante era cubrir la mayor distancia antes de que el resto de esos homicidas les diera alcance. Sin embargo Ash sabía que el tiempo no estaba de su lado, su herida seguía abierta y la hemorragia amenazaba con matarlo. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando empezó a sentir frio. Si no se detenía…moriría al volante y eso no era nada bueno para Bonnie.

.

.

.

.

El plan había funcionado a medias. Habían alcanzado el rio y a fin de mantenerse hasta cierto punto furtivos habían llevado el utilitario hacia un pequeño vado en las orillas del rio. Una vez ahí Ash procedió a atenderse la herida, la ausencia de material médico sumado a la falta de experiencia en primeros auxilios hicieron que Ash tuviese que improvisar. Usando trozos de su chaqueta bañados en licor que había en la camioneta, hizo un parche que sello con cinta industrial y luego se fajo con tiras de un tapete que corto con ayuda de un cuchillo robado a esos maniacos, el cinto de seguridad de los asientos serviría para ajustar esa faja debajo de su playera. Eso tendría que servir por ahora.

Acto seguido, usando el mismo cuchillo a fin de guardar munición, rajo los neumáticos del transporte que estaban de lado al agua, inutilizando el vehículo. Bonnie había reunido todo lo que sirviera en su mochila. Principalmente raciones y medicina. No quería enfermarse y con lo débil que estaba por falta de sueño y alimentos, eso era muy palpable.

-Una vez ambos estuvieron listos, Ash saco de su mochila el último invento de Clemont, que venía a la mano en esta situación…solo esperaba que no explotara como solían hacerlo. Ash estaba seguro que eso pasaba mataría a Clemont en caso de que estuviese vivo. El invento en si era una maravilla como casi todos los inventos del mismo genio rubio. Un bote armable, solo tenía que oprimir el botón y lanzarlo a la orilla. El tablero que era del tamaño de un cuadro de 30 cm de lado por unos 10 de nacho no parecía la gran cosa, de hecho ocupaba demasiado espacio, pero valdría la pena si conseguía funcionar, Ash esperaba que lo hiciera, en su condiciona actual seguro que no tendría fuerzas para llevar a Bonnie lo que faltaba hasta la costa

En efecto y como si el mismo Clemont estuviese ahí mismo para asegurarse de que funcionase, el artilugio se expandió mientras el armazón le daba forma y en unos cuantos segundos, el bote de apariencia firme y resistente estaba listo, incluso tenía un remo armable que venía con el paquete. Ambos sonrieron con cansancio y no pudo haber sido el mejor momento. Un disparo se escuchó en la lejanía…en todo caso eso solo significaba problemas. Ash no lo pensó dos veces.

.

.

-Vamos Bonnie sube a bordo. –Ash tomo a la niña y la subió en el bote, le dio las mochilas con todo lo que pudieran cargar y entonces el azabache comenzó a empujarlo río adentro.

-Ash nisan…vamos. Ven conmigo. –Bonnie le ofreció su manita, Ash le paso el remo y le dijo que comenzara a remar que el subiría en breve. Una ráfaga de tiros se escuchó de nuevo, esta vez más cerca, parecía que venían en esta dirección.

-Vamos Bonnie rema, ya voy a subir pero rema. –Esto lo dijo mientras perdía el suelo en sus pies y comenzaba a nadar, empujando el bote, sin embargo, seguía siendo muy lento. Ash lo pensó un momento…entonces nado hacia la proa del bote. –Bonnie. ¿Hay algo como un gancho algo donde pueda amarrar una soga? -Pregunto, puesto que no alcanzaba a ver.

-Si…si lo hay…es…es un gancho como dices. –Ella le contesto al ver en efecto el rebote en forma de gancho hacia abajo.

-Bien, eso servirá. –En respuesta Ash uso el cuchillo para cortar el amarre de los cintos de seguridad que antes sujetaban su improvisada faja, esta inmediatamente se desarmo mientras quedaba solo la cinta reteniendo la hemorragia. Entonces sin perder el tiempo, improviso un amarre que lanzo hacia la cubierta del bote. –Bonnie quiero que tomes ese amarre y lo encajes bien alrededor de ese gancho. Bien sujeto.

-Está bien…pero… ¿tú qué harás? –Ella pregunto mientras tomaba lo cintos para trabarlos en el gancho.

-Sera más rápido si la arrastro. –Ash era muy valiente y quizá antes ya había hecho algo parecido, pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Estaba gravemente herido, cansado y segui perdiendo sangre. Quizá lo único ventajoso es que el bote y la pequeña Bonnie no eran tan pesados como una balsa de troncos. Bien no tenía tiempo que perder. Así que asegurándose el cinto alrededor de su espalda comenzó a nadar con todas sus fuerzas. –¡Vamos Bonnie! Ayúdame a remar, ahora más que nuca…rema con todas tus fuerzas. –Ash ordeno mientras comenzaba a nadar como si no hubiese un mañana. Primero despacio pero constante, cuando noto que en efecto el amarre fue exitoso, comenzó a subir de velocidad y fuerza y así sucesivamente con ayuda de la pequeña, ambos comenzaron a ganar distancia.

-Ash, esto es difícil. Me duelen los brazos. –Era entendible el agotamiento de la pequeña rubia, no habían comido nada decente en semanas, apenas habían dormido, así que era obvio el agotamiento.

-¡Sigue remando Bonnie! ¡No…no pares por nada! –Ash grito mientras se impulsaba con más fuerza y su parche comenzaba a ceder por el agua y el esfuerzo.

-¡Es…es imposible…! La frustración de la niña empezaba a apoderarse de ella. Ash no se lo permitiría.

-Nada es imposible Bonnie. No te dejes rendir…no cuando estamos más cerca que nunca. –Ash le respondió con vigor en sus palabras.

-Ash nisan… –Bonnie exclamo mientras prestaba atención a pesar de sus lágrimas ya presentes.

-¡Nunca te rindas Bonnie! ¡Yo nunca lo hare…! ¡Tienes que luchar! ¡Lucha…lucha hasta el final! ¡Vamos quiero oírlo de ti! ¡Dilo en voz alta! ¡LUCHA…HASTA EL FINAL…! –Ash prácticamente grito mientras comenzaba nadar aun con más fuerza, en ese momento el parche comenzó a ceder y la sangre comenzó a brotar, tiñendo parcialmente el agua alrededor de Ash. –¡VAMOS!

¡Ah sí! ¡Vamos! –La pequeña rubia comenzó nuevamente a remar. –¡Lucha hasta el final!

-¡Vamos que no te escucho! –Ash siguió nadando esta vez en silencio pero sin disminuir ni un momento su impulso.

-¡Lucha hasta el final…voy a luchar hasta el final! –Bonnie se dijo a si mismo mientras apretaba los ojos y remplazaba su ceño de rendición por uno de determinación, era la fuerza sacada de la desesperación. Ash le estaba dando una gran lección. Una que podría serle de mucha utilidad a partir de hoy.

-¡Vamos Bonnie! Serena y Clemont están contigo. Vez el cielo. –Ash le dijo mientras continuaba su marcha.

-¿El cielo…? –La niña miro por un momento el cielo azul, despejado…como seria en cualquier otro apacible día, como aquellos días de ensueño, cuando aún su hermano y Serena estaban aquí. Cuando sus amigos pokemons aún estaban con ellos y cuando todos eran felices. – ¡Si! ¡Veo el cielo Ash nisan! ¡Lo veo! ¡Ellos están con nosotros…lo siento muy bien! –Bonnie reanudo su labor con mucha más audacia, los dos juntos sobrevivirían.

-Así se habla Bonnie...ahora más que nunca debes de tenerlo en cuenta. Este mundo quizá ha perecido…pero...estoy seguro…que aún quedan buenas razones para seguir viviendo. Tú eres la razón por la cual sigo viviendo…por la cual viviré al máximo. Con todo mi anhelo. –Ash dijo todo esto en su mente. Sabía muy bien que su acción era un suicidio. Este sería su último viaje…pero se aseguraría de acompañar a su pequeña hermanita hasta el final. Si lo conseguía, si la salvaba…entonces todo habría valido la pena.

Entre ambos consiguieron alejarse lo suficiente como para que los disparos se escucharan más y más lejos hasta que dejaron de oírse. Significando así, que su escape había sido exitoso. Finalmente, después de seguir por varios minutos un tiempo relativamente largo para la condición de ambos…habían conseguido entrar en el caudal principal del río, ahora solo debían dejar que la corriente los lleve a la costa.

Bonnie ya había levantado el remo, estaba agotada…nunca antes había hecho tanto ejercicio, estaba tan acalorada pero sabía que no debía quitarse ropa de forma estrepitosa, no querría enfermarse.

.

.

-Ash nisan…lo logramos. –Finalmente recupero suficiente aliento como para poder hablar con su protector. Sin embargo Ash no contesto. – ¿Ash nisan? –Bonnie se empujó a si misma hacia la proa del bote, en ese momento vio a Ash sujetándose del amarre para no ser arrastrado por la corriente. Se veía agotado, ella lo entendía, sin embargo…noto algo más. – ¡Ash nisan! ¿…Estas bien? –Con pesadez y como si hubiera escuchado apenas el llamado de la pequeña, Ash levanto la vista, su gorra le impedía a la niña verlo de frente.

-Lo…lo lograste Bonnie… –La vista de un Ash pálido y con apenas brillo en sus ojos dándole una sonrisa agotada pero honesta tomo por asalta a la niña. Bonnie le ofreció la mano para que pudiera subir.

-¡Ash nisan! Ven. Dame la mano…ya no…ya no necesitas seguir en el agua. –Bonnie le explico amablemente aunque con mucha preocupación en su mirar. Ash le indicó que le diera espacio para subir. Ella le obedeció y entonces el azabache subió ambas manos a la borda de la pequeña embarcación. Sin embargo…cuando quiso llevar el resto de su cuerpo a bordo, la pesadez y el agotamiento lo devolvieron al agua, provocando con ello un pequeño grito de Bonnie que se asustó por esto. –¡Ash! –Esta vez la pequeña rubia tomo una de sus manos y lo jalo con todas sus fuerzas, la verdad es que para ella, su hermano adoptivo pesaba mucho, además de que estaba mojado y eso sin olvidar el dantesco esfuerzo que ambos había realizado hacía rato. –Ash…ayúdame…a subirte…–Ella protesto. En respuesta el azabache observo su costado, entonces volvió a mirar a la niña-

.-De acuerdo…pero…dame espacio. –Ash le dijo a Bonnie, ella se retiró para que este pudiera subir. Primero, recorrió todo el cinto hasta que estuviese bien tensado y la distancia fuera menor. Entonces apoyándose del amarre impulso su pierna izquierda, el primer intento no funciono, pero a sabiendas que le quedaba poca fuerza tomo toda su concentración y esfuerzo impulsarse para conseguirlo al segundo intento. Con su pierna haciendo anclaje, Ash pudo intentar subir a bordo, tenso y tenso el cinto…sin embargo, seguía siendo demasiado para él. Cuando vio que no podría sacar más fuerzas de sus brazos, la sorpresa de ver el remo extendido frente a él y a Bonnie quien lo estaba sujetando a fin de que pudiera asirse a él y poder subir. La niña le ofreció un gesto de apoyo esbozado en una ligera y cansada sonrisa.

Ash, sonrió, igual o más agotado aun, pero con todas sus fuerzas tomo el extremo del remo para subir. Una vez abordo, Ash se dejaba caer en el piso del bote y este seguía su curso por el rio que llevaba dirección hacia el delta donde desembocaría en el mar, la vista se alejó sumiéndolos en ese rio rodeado de árboles y vegetación mientras seguía su ruta hacia el horizonte y el mar no muy lejos de este. Desde aquí arriba, Kalos seguía siendo igual de hermoso, es una lástima que el silencio más que ser acogedor solo indicaba que la región ahora estaba menos poblada de humanos y pokemons por igual. Era…extrañamente calmo y sereno.

.

.

.

.

-Ash nisan… –Bonnie pregunto a su hermano adoptivo. Estaba asustada, Ash estaba cubierto de sangre por doquier, el agua no hacía más que remojarlo en el líquido carmesí que se había derramado de su costado. Ahora el joven azabache se encontraba mucho más pálido y demacrado que hace unas horas…temblaba…tenia frio pero estaba tan debido que estos temblores apenas y se notaban…grandes ojeras rodeaban sus casi apagados ojos castaño oscuro de los que tantas chicas habían caído emocionadas en el pasado. Ahora solo erala pequeña Bonnie que intentaba desesperadamente secar su cuerpo a base de masajes, suponiendo que era la humedad la responsable. Ella no sabía nada de primeros auxilios, solo podía frotar las piernas y brazo del chico quien sostenía lo más firme que podía la herida con su mano libre, la hemorragia había llegado a un nivel crítico, primero moderado cuando trajo a Bonnie al margen luego más intenso…ahora estaba en las ultimas.

-Bo…Bonn…Bonnie… –Él estaba en las ultimas… aun así llamo a la niña. –Bonnie.

-Resiste hermanito…resiste por favor…solo…debo secarte esto… –La niña frotaba y frotaba a pesar de lo molida que estaba por haber remado de esa forma. En cierto punto ella sabía que la herida era la responsable de la actual condición de su hermano, pero aun así, ella intentaba ayudarlo de cualquier forma. –Estas frio…debo calentarte…por favor…aguanta. –La pequeña se recostó a lado de Ash, del costado que no sangraba, para evitar empeorar las cosas y lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras ella intentaba por medio de esta acción; compartir su calor corporal. –Por favor resiste. –Oprimió sus ojitos ya inundados en lágrimas mientras se aferraba todo lo que podía e intentaba no quebrar su voz.

-Bonnie…mírame… –Ash le pidió entre respiros más agitados. La niña obedeció y se levantó por encima de él, entonces cruzo miradas con el azabache. Ahora más que nunca la pequeña rubia tenía más miedo. –Bonnie…escúchame…no importa…lo que pase…no…no dejes…vencer…no… –Entre hiperventilaciones, Ash le insto a que siguiese adelante sin importar su destino. Él ya sabía muy bien que su viaje junto a Bonnie terminaría este día. Quería…quería asegurarse de que su pequeña estuviese consciente de esto y que hiciera todo lo posible por sobrevivir.

-¡Ashi…! –Con este diminutivo la niña se posaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Ash. Este, sin importar ya su herida…empujo la pistola sobre su pecho frente a la niña, esta arma era una Makarov, una rareza pero también un golpe de suerte…era pequeña pero eficaz. Bonnie la miro y luego al azabache.

-Haz…lo necesario…sobrevive…busca…personas…personas buenas…pero no, no confíes…tan fá…fa… –Ash sintió el espasmo…su hora había llegado.

-¡Ashi! –Bonnie miro a Ash hiperventilar…más bruscamente…su mano que había ofrecido el arma ahora libre, tembló…intentando tomar el rostro de la niña…ella la sujeto con sus dos manitas y la llevo a su mejilla mientras lloraba amargamente…

-Bonnie…vi…vi…vi… –Ahora…los espasmos se prolongaban…Ash cerraba los ojos lentamente…pero aun en este último momento, se rehusaba a dejar de ver a su pequeña hermana de mentis como solían bromear…ella no dejaba de derramar lágrimas mientras le miraba enmudecida…él sonrió pesadamente…limpio unas lágrimas de su ojito izquierdo, exclamo… –Vive… y –Y finalmente su último aliento escapo en un murmullo.

.

.

Cuando Bonnie reacciono. Ash había cerrado los ojos…su gesto final; había sido esa sonrisa cansada…la chiquilla soltó su mano que aun sujetaba contra su carita y esta se deslomo con total soltura, muerta. Ella se llevó las manos a la boca mientras sus ojitos azules se volvían vitrales que al sol del atardecer tomaban un aire casi surrealista pues el brillo de estos ahora se confundía con el vitro reflejo de los rayos solares del alba sobre las calmas aguas del rio. Una pequeña corriente de aire dio impulso a la embarcación conforme se adentraba en el delta.

.

.

-¿Ashi…? –Bonnie llamo casi en silencio a su hermano adoptivo, este no le contesto. –Ashi…hermanito…desierta… –La pequeña niñas suplico… –Esto…no es juego… ¿Hermanito…? –con ambas manitas, ella movió el suelto y pesado cuerpo, este no reacciono, Ash "dormía" plácidamente…con aquella sonrisa en sus labios. –Hermanito…herma…nito…hermanito…por favor…despierta. –Lentamente Bonnie fue liberando su pena en medio de sollozos y gimoteos, sus lágrimas ahora caían a caudales por sus mejillas, chapeadas por el frio y el dolor. Un puchero de llanto reprimido distorsionaba su semblante mientras apretaba sus dientes y respingaba su nariz. –Hermanito… –Mucosidad y saliva se escurrían sin reparos. La pequeña descubría recién apenas…la realidad de su situación. Ash…había muerto. Y con él…toda su familia. –Ash… ¡Papa! ¡…Papi…no me dejes…no me dejes papa…! –el repentino cambio de referencia que la chiquilla no indicaba una pérdida de juicio. Tenía una referencia.

.

.

En otro tiempo, cuando las cosas eran normales…alguien había dicho que ellos cuatro parecían hasta cierto punto una familia. Ash y Serena que eran por así decirlo los mayores…serían los padres, mientras que ella y Clemont serían sus hijos. En ese entonces, la idea fue una gran broma además de motivo de sonrojos y suspiros en la peliamielada que se notaba leguas su amor secreto hacia Ash. Él azabache en cambio había utilizado el concepto como broma y parte del factor cómico en su viaje y en los ratos de juego que compartían durante los descansos. Para la pequeña rubia que no tenía ideas de cambiar de padre, fijaba a Ash como un hermano mayor adoptivo, mayor a Clemont y obviamente a ella, en una dinámica del mayor que la consentía mientras el de en medio era el molesto, claro que no dejaba fuera a Serena que más que su madre adoptiva, a juicio de la pequeña, resultaba mucho mejor siendo una hermana mayor.

Así eran las cosas para Bonnie, ella era la menor de cuatro hermanos que la querían, la consentían y cuidaban mucho…porque la amaban. Esa familia o mejor dicho…hermandad…había superado juntos todos los retos que pudieron presentarse hasta el día en que todo acabo. Nunca creyó que las cosas se desbaratarían de la noche a la mañana de una forma tan aberrante y horrible. De palabras de su hermano Clemont, supo que Luminaria cayó a los pocos días de iniciado este caos, que su padre…se había ido. Si bien ella lo resistió lo mejor que pudo…el incidente dejo marca, una herida que parecía se iba haciendo mayor conforme las tragedias se acumularon.

Perder a su padre fue un duro golpe, perder a su hermano fue peor. La muerte de su hermano Clemont la dejo técnicamente huérfana, sin familia que velase por ella. Afortunadamente Ash y Serena tomaron el rol de protectores como lo buenos hermanos que eran para ella. Quizá…cuando lograsen escapar de Kalos, podrían casarse y adoptarla como hija. Fue una idea estúpida que la niña formulo en vista de lo que tenía en frente; Tanto Ash como Serena ya eran mayores de edad y como la peliamielada tanto demostró; estaba enamorada de Ash y puede que él le diera la oportunidad…entonces podría pedirles la adoptasen como hija.

Lamentablemente aquello tampoco sería alcanzable. Con la situación tan grave como estaban en ese momento, Serena se durmió para volverse un ángel que los cuidaría desde el cielo…pero Bonnie prefirió mil veces...que ella estuviese aquí, para poder abrazarla y llorar en su regazo. Perder a Serena fue para Bonnie perder tanto a una gran amiga como una fabulosa hermana, y porque no…una amorosa madre. Una tragedia más en esta incurable herida que ahora crecía mucho más…quizá hasta acabar con ella de una vez.

Su propio fin se veía muy cercano ahora que su último protector había caído. La muerte de Ash termino por matar a Bonnie, en el sentido de que su fortaleza y su moral ahora ya eran inexistentes. Ash era su única posibilidad de sobrevivir…no solo eso. Era el último de su familia, de su hermandad…quizá recién ahora había aumentado su cariño por él…en vista de que el azabache nunca se rindió, sin ninguna obligación o deber…más que su pulcro ideal, él se quedó a su lado, cargo con ella, la defendió a uñas y dientes, asesino por ella. Algo que nadie ni de su familia…hizo por ella antes. Lo último no le significaba orgullo pero le dio cierta seguridad…seguridad que ahora se desvanecía junto con ese día amargo en su vida.

Estaba sola. Ya no quedaba nadie…no quedaba nada… ¿Qué podría hacer ella? Solo era una niña pequeña. No sería rival para ninguno de esos hostiles y menos para los monstruos que aun rondaban por ahí. Era obvio su pena y su pesar…pero también lo fue por el hecho que haber quedado sola…sin nadie que la escuchase ni le ayudara…nadie que la alimentase, que la arropase en esta noche cercana y le susurrase unas palabras de calma al oído…alguien que le inspirase calidez y amor que tanto clamaba…tan desdichada había terminado.

Quizá…fue la revelación de todo lo anterior lo que termino por renombrar a su caído hermano como padre. Ash cuido de ella, la protegió y defendió como a una verdadera hija. En el momento de mayor adversidad…puso su seguridad y bienestar por sobre los de él mismo y le había impulsado a seguir adelante, asegurando su supervivencia a expensas de su propia vida. Esas eran muestras suficientes. Bonnie no pudo entenderlo antes y se lamentaba haberlo notado apenas.

.

.

-Papi…despierta…llévame a ver a mama…llévame a ver a mi hermano…llévame con ellos. –Con estas últimas palabras la pequeña rubiecita se recostó sobre el pecho del azabache mientras desfogo su lamento en silencio. La embarcación prefabricada, se adentró en la oscuridad de la noche mientras los gimoteos de Bonnie se hacían menos y menos audibles. Ash, su padre…su hermano haría el viaje final y ella le acompañaría por todo el camino.

.

.

.

.

.

El sol imponente sobre el cielo azul resplandeció sobre las aguas azules del mar. No muy lejos se apreciaba el verde proveniente del follaje propio de tierra firme. Sin embargo, el plano se enfocó en un pequeño punto del mar, algo lejano aun. Una embarcación reconocible…flotaba a la deriva, manteniéndose estable en la agitada marejada. En su interior; una dormida Bonnie se encontraba aun sobre el pecho de su finado hermano/papa adoptivo. La gorra de Ash ahora cubría su rostro, seguramente había sido la niña quien lo había hecho, el arma aún seguía sobre su pecho, la sangre se había secado con los rayos del sol de la mañana bien entrada. No había señas de algún acontecimiento relevante en toda la embarcación.

Bonnie seguía dormida, pero una ráfaga de viento voló su pequeña boina, permitiendo que los rayos del sol dieran sobre su rostro hasta entonces protegido. No paso mucho tiempo para que la niña comenzara a responder, primero moviendo pesadamente los ojos, luego pestañando repetidamente a fin de despejarse la vista y finalmente abriendo los ojos a medias mientras movía la mirada de un lado a otro, a razón de inspeccionar donde se encontraban, como si apenas se diese cuenta de donde se encontraba.

La visión de mar abierto la sorprendió abruptamente, lo cierto es que por primera vez en días o mejor aún, desde que esta pesadilla había comenzado, finalmente habían logrado escapar de la región, había conseguido huir…sin embargo…antes de poder celebrar su triunfo, el recuerdo y la realidad que afrontaba le hicieron perder la alegría momentánea. Lamentablemente no había nadie más con quien poder celebrar este triunfo, Ash estaba muerto y lamentablemente todos los demás habían muerto sin que sus cuerpos pudieran ser enterrados en paz. Bonnie volvió la vista hacia donde el cuerpo de su último hermano estaba, aún muerto ella no quería alejarse de él. Claro que de seguro los dos estarían juntos durante el tiempo que recorrieran el mar hasta alcanzar tierra firme, pero Bonnie quería asegurarse de que no regresaran a Kalos.

Recordó que Ash le dijo; buscar a personas buenas. En el mar eso sería difícil, sin embargo antes de poder meditar más sobre el asunto su estómago gruño, Bonnie se llevó las manos a la estómago. Tenía hambre…no había comido nada desde antier y con todo lo que había ocurrido estaba realmente muerta de hambre. Para mala suerte ella no sería la única en necesitar alimento.

.

.

-Tengo hambre…–Bonnie se sentó frente al cuerpo de Ash y bajo la mirada en derrota, sin embargo pronto escucho algo parecido a un aleteo, mismo que llamo la atención de la niña. Eso sonó cerca…seria…un pokemon. Pero espera…acaso… ¿Lo que paso en Kalos…solo sucedió ahí?

.

.

En respuesta un Wilburg…o mejor dicho…algo que había sido un Wilburg paso casi a ras de su cabeza, Bonnie se hecho al suelo y espantada se asomó a confirmar que era…esa cosa, no era muy diferente de aquellos monstruos que habían devastado Kalos…aunque, lo peor de todo es que este volaba…acaso…habría más de ellos. El monstruo se posó en el otro extremo del bote, fue ahí cuando la niña tuvo un primer plano de aquella cosa…a juicio de la niña era un monstruo…todo rastro de inocencia se había desvanecido en esa criatura y solo un impulso salvaje dirigía su mente, Bonnie estaba muy asustada.

El Wilburg o lo que fuera, pudo haberse abalanzado sobre la niña, pero al parecer le atraía también el olor a muerte que el cuerpo de Ash comenzaba a desprender, no es que ya oliera a podrido, sino el hedor característico de la muerte, sumado al de la sangre seca…como si esa cosa se deleitase con la fragancia del deceso. Bonnie lo observo y no le tomo tiempo reconocer que intenciones tenia.

Después de ventear la carroña por última vez, el monstruo volador dio un salto mientras se posaba sobre la borda de la embarcación y antes de que pudiera abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo del azabache, un disparo le atravesó el tórax, mismo que exploto salpicando entrañas hacia el agua. Aparentemente sorprendido, la aberración con alas reacciono tarde cuando un segundo proyectil le reventó la cabeza y lo derribo fuera del bote hacia el mar.

Los dos disparos provinieron del cañón humeante de la pistola Makarov que ahora era empuñada en manos de Bonnie, la niña había reaccionado a tiempo y evitado que esa cosa maltratase el cuerpo de Ash. Pese a su tamaño compacto, el retroceso del arma había hecho que Bonnie cayese de sentón sobre el bote, sin embargo y quizá aún asustada por haber hecho esto Bonnie se acercó de nuevo a lado de su protector. No es que Ash estuviese orgulloso, ella no lo estaba pero al menos se había dado cuenta de que podía usar una pistola…eso sería útil si descubría que la solución final fuera…suicidarse. La niña medito la idea, después de todo…que garantías había de que otras regiones estuvieran a salvo…y de ser el caso, como llegar hasta ellas.

Bonnie estaba sosteniendo la pistola sobre el pecho de Ash apuntando a la nada, no sería difícil si dirigía el cañón a su frente y jalase el gatillo, sin embargo; el característico zumbido vociferante de una sirena de niebla le detuvo de hacer esto. Escuchar el sonido hondo y sonoro de la sirena obligo a la niña a levantar la vista por sobre la borda, hecho una mirada buscando la fuente del mismo. No tardo en divisar una embarcación, parecía un barco pequeño, una especie de ferry. Bueno, ese era un inicio. Pero… ¿Era gente buena…? ¿O acaso serían más de esos antropófagos? Aun tenía balas en el arma, el suicidio era todavía una opción palpable.

En cuestión de minutos el ferry le dio alcance, no es que la niña esperase a que viniese, de cualquier forma tampoco podía escapar y en cierto punto… ¿A dónde iba a escapar? Además claro, aun le quedaba confirmar si era gente buena o no. Una vez pudo ver de cerca la embarcación…distinguió a una pareja que parecía observar desde la borda, finalmente ya emparejadas las embarcaciones Bonnie sujeto la pistola manteniéndola sino apuntando por lo manos lista para usarla, aunque fuese contra ella misma.

La pareja le miro con un seño de sorpresa y tristeza entremezclados con algo de…cautela. El hombre, era el mayor, pero ciertamente no se veía más grande que Ash, quizá le sacaba un par de años, así como una altura respetable, curiosamente podía ver en su mirada de color azul oscuro, un porte y un idealismo similar al que ella recordaba ver en aquellos ojos castaño chocolate que su hermano/papa adoptivo poseía. Era alto, de complexión atlética tez apiñonada y cabello azul cuervo no muy diferente del estilo que Ash tenía. Si esto era curioso, mayor fue la sorpresa de la chiquilla rubia cuando vio a la chica que acompañaba al joven. Era una chiquilla quizá un poco más grande que ella, seguía siendo tan niña como ella. Tenía cabello rojizo claro, con una traza de rosado, de piel moreno claro y unos ojos de color almendra que si bien estaban cansados parecían tener una pizca de luz después de tanto tiempo, quizá sea por el hecho de haber encontrado una superviviente.

Ellos observaron a la niña y posteriormente, al cuerpo de Ash en el bote. La pequeña rubia no soltó el arma en ningún momento. No estaba segura aun, el contacto visual no era suficiente para convencerla. Finalmente fue el joven quien decidió romper hielo.

.

.

-Descuida. No tienes por qué temer. –Levanto tranquilamente las manos mostrándose desarmado. –Mi nombre es Alan. Era entrenado pokemon, mi amiga y yo, somos parte de un grupo que busca supervivientes. Venimos a ayudar. –Bonnie no dijo nada…pero en cierto punto sujeto con fuerza el arma.

-No tengo nada. No tengo comida ni provisiones. No tengo nada de valor. Y si van a comerme. –Bonnie se apuntó a la cien. –Me arrojare al mar. –Advirtió.

-Santo Arceus…espera. No haremos tal barbarie…nosotros no hacemos eso. Escucha, entiendo que has pasado por cosas muy feas de verdad lo siento mucho. Pero nosotros solo buscamos supervivientes para que se unan a nuestro grupo. Ella es un poco más grande que tú, además hay más niños aquí. Y otros entrenadores. –Alan dialogo con ella mientras su compañera pelirosada llamaba a los demás. –Por favor deja que te ayudemos.

-Dijiste que ayudan a los supervivientes. ¿Como? ¿A dónde van? ¿Es seguro? –Ella interrogo al par que bajaba el arma de nuevo.

-Vamos a la región de Hoen. Hay transmisiones radiales del gobierno de allá. Es seguro. –Alan le informo. Pero como lo supo él.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Bonnie cuestiono esta vez menos combativa y más propia de sí mismo.

-Ella vino a ayudarnos. –Alan señalo a una joven menor que él de al menos la edad que tenía Ash, era castaña, cabello lacio que caía en dos mechones rodeando su rostro, piel blanquecí ligeramente bronceada, de ojos azul zafiro y vestía ropa de excursión mientras una pañoleta de color rojo, coronaba su cabeza.

-Mi nombre es May balance. Soy coordinadora pokemon. Hoen es un lugar seguro, de allá vengo. Y aún hay pokemons libres y alegres.

-Aún hay...pokemons…allá. –Bonnie bajo el arma por completo. Casi al mismo tiempo, algunos niños hicieron acto de presencia en la cubierta, un adulto con ropas más o menos formales de cabello azul claro salió desde la cubierta de mando. Parecían decir la verdad, a diferencia de los supervivientes que llevaban ropajes desgastados y roídos, estos dos parecían estar en mejores condiciones, los niños saludaban a Bonnie con ánimo en sus seños, ninguno de ellos parecía verse mal. La prueba definitiva fue ver a una Glaceon aparecer al lado de la coordinadora pokemon. Por reflejo Bonnie se alarmo pero luego de observar como la pokemon era lo que debía de ser; una criatura noble y de pulcro espíritu, fue que la pequeña rubia se dio cuenta de todo. Había encontrado gente buena.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña? –May con su glaceon en brazos se puso al par que Alan y su amiga joven, entonces se dio cuenta del cuerpo que estaba en el bote. –Por Arceus…Ash! –May se impresiono ante lo que veía, no tenía idea de que Ash estuviese en Kalos y menos que se hubiese encontrado con él, aunque el factor de haberlo hallado muerto era aún más inesperado.

.

.

May se abrió paso entre Alan y su compañera quienes ya habían atrancado el bote a su embarcación entonces la castaña salto al mismo haciéndose ahora frente al cuerpo de su amigo finado amigo y la pequeña rubia que le acompañaba. Glaceon se había quedado en el barco, aparentemente era el hedor a muerte lo que la mantenía alejada.

La castaña se inclinó a corroborar si esas ropas eran las que pensaba; bastante similares. Entonces iba a sujetar la gorra por su visera cuando Bonnie la detuvo.

.

.

No…ya no…despertara… –Bonnie dijo mientras rendía su postura y temblorosamente comenzaba a llorar.

-Solo quiero asegurarme. –la castaña suplico, Bonnie lo permitió pues a pesar de encontrarse ahora con gente pacífica no podía contener el peso de la verdad, que aun así había perdido a todos sus conocidos. Llorosa ella le permitió a la castaña corroborar sus sospechas. En efecto, may se llevó las manos a la boca cuando descubrió el rostro pálido de un Ash que si no lo pareciera…estaría durmiendo pacíficamente, sin embargo era claro reconocer que el joven azabache que la joven coordinadora conoció, ya era finado. Esa verdad le arrebato las fuerzas a la castaña que se dejó ir de sentón, mientras Bonnie tomaba su gorra ara cubrir su rostro de nuevo.

-Oh por Arceus...Ash… –May derramo lágrimas por la tristeza de su pérdida, algo que Bonnie reconoció.

-¿Tu…tú lo conocías? –la rubia pregunto. May solo asintió. –Sabes…él me salvo la vida me salvo más de una vez y…y sacrifico todo…para conseguirlo. Nunca…nunca se rindió. –La pequeña rubia comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras llevaba la gorra para sí misma y la abrazaba como un peluche.

-Él…él siempre fue así…siempre lucho… –May dijo apenas entre murmullos, a pena le había arrebatado todo su ímpetu.

-Lucho hasta el final –Ambas chicas murmuraron al mismo tiempo arrodilladas en torno al caído. Ellas cruzaron miradas, las dos habían derramado sus lágrimas en pena, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado por la tristeza…asintieron…mutuamente…cerrando los ojos e inclinaron la mirada hacia el que en vida había sido un gran amigo y quizá…alguien que podría ya ser tan importante o más que un familiar.

.

.

.

.

.

Bonnie se encontraba a bordo de la embarcación. El arma en sus manos había sido tomada lejos de ella por May quien se la entregó a Steven, el capitán del ferry. Aunque renuente en un principio, la rubia no quería dejarla pues la considero un obsequio de Ash. May entendía esto, pero eso fue cuando ella estaba sola. Ahora…no la necesitaría pues había encontrado personas que cuidarían de ella. Estaba a salvo al fin.

Alan y Brendan habían cubierto a Ash con una lona blanca. El recibiría un funeral y honore dignos de un rey. El bote en que habían huido él y Bonnie seria su última morada de descanso. Los niños a bordo se habían reunido junto a la recién llegada a quien dieron sus condolencias. May abrazaba amablemente a la rubia a quien acompaño a despedirse por última vez de su protector, su amigo su hermano adoptivo y porque no…su padre adoptivo. Alan le ayudo a volver al bote.

.

.

-Puedes despedirte ahora Bonnie. –Alan le dijo mientras palmaba su hombro. Ella asintió mientras se hacía espacio para arrodillarse.

-La verdad ya no sé cómo llamarte…creo que Ashi será lo mejor. Lo importante…es que te estaré siempre agradecida…Ashi nunca…nunca te olvidare…ni a ti ni a Serena, mucho menos a mi hermano Clemont y a mi padre. Los recordare por siempre… –Bonnie se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla. Sus labios hicieron contacto con el frio rostro de su salvador, quizá era frio, pero ella no le importaría, ella nunca acabaría de agradecérselo.

.

.

Cuando ella se levantó sobre sus rodillas, Alan extendió la gorra de As ofreciéndosela. Ella miro al principio confundida.

.

-May me conto sobre él. Seguramente estaría de acuerdo…en que lo conservases. Como un recuerdo, un legado. –Bonnie respingo y asintiendo sujeto en sus manos la gorra. Acto seguido ella miro como Alan cubría el rostro de Ash con la lona.

.

.

Ahora todos se encontraban en la embarcación la cual había soltado amarras del bote blanquecí, Bonnie era ayudada por May para que mirase por la borda, el bote donde Ash se encontraba cubierto comenzaba a distanciarse. Las palabras de respeto que Steven promulgaba cerraban casi inaudibles para la pequeña rubia que observo en todo momento, mientras sujetaba la gorra de Ash en sus manos. Al final de estas y a la orden del mismo; Alan encendió una bengala la cual lanzo hacia el bote, al caer encendió el combustible empapado en la lona. La rubia estaba un poco agitada, pero de acuerdo a lo que Steven decía, era un honor de pocos dignos, Ash era uno de esos dignos. Y por curiosa semejanza… cenizas volvería a las cenizas.

.

.

-Cenizas a las cenizas. –May recito esto mientras dirigía sus palabras a Bonnie. – ¿Te encuentras bien Bonnie?

-No…la verdad no...

-Alégrate Bonnie, Ash…no estás sola. No lo digo solo porque ahora estés con nosotros. Ash realmente vive en ti, vive en mí. Mientras nosotros sigamos recordándolo…el seguirá viviendo.

-¿Entonces…también Serena y mi hermano Clemont? ¿Y…papa…?

-Ellos también vivirán siempre que tú los recuerdes. –Dijo amablemente a la pequeña rubia. Glaceon se mantuvo a lado de ellas que observaban el bote incendiándose en la lejanía, aun en el medio día, ese candil relucía como un faro de esperanza, el cual miraron mientras comenzaba a perderse en la distancia. –Bonnie, hagamos un pacto. –La castaña propuso.

-¿Un pacto? –La rubiecita pregunto.

-Así es. Ahora nosotras somos el legado de Ash…sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. ¿No? –May cuestiono palpando el hombro de la niña.

-Nunca te rindas… –Ella le contesto, renovando su ímpetu con un suspiro.

-Mientras respiremos…nos mantendremos en la lucha…y nunca…nunca nos rendiremos. –Su hermana mayor contesto cerrando el puño en determinación.

-Lucharemos hasta el final. –La rubia contesto esta vez en un semblante más optimista.

-Así es Bonnie. –Ambas chicas se miraron de una forma tan…familiar que podría decirse habían forjado un vínculo. La castaña ya le había contado sobre su pasado y el vínculo que guardaba con Ash. Que en cierto momento le hizo a Bonnie recordar en parte a Serena y su cariño guardado hacia el joven azabache, pero además…para la chiquilla, podía encontrar también una relación entre May y ella, pues de una forma parecida, la castaña había forjado una hermandad con Ash, era ella su otra hermanita. Eso la convertía también su hermana.

-May… –La rubia le dijo a la castaña. –Ash era mi hermano adoptivo…mi onisan. Parece que tú no pensabas muy diferente de mí.

-Bueno Bonnie, solo digamos que me sentiría muy apenada si le llamaba hermano. Aunque…creo que lo sentía como uno. –Confeso la castaña con cierta pena.

-Entonces si es así, eso nos hace hermanas. –Dijo Bonnie mientras volvía la vista al mar.

-Creo…que tienes razón. –Ella volvió a encarar al mar. La hoguera casi se perdía por completo, entonces una ráfaga de viento acaricio los rizos de ambas chicas así como del resto de pasajeros.

-Entonces ahora tenemos un pacto de hermanas. –Bonnie dijo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo. –May le dirigió la mirada alegre. –Hermanas que lucharemos… –May le ofreció su meñique.

-Hasta el final. –Bonnie correspondió al saludo ofreciendo su propio meñique.

.

.

Las ahora hermanas miraron la hoguera perderse finalmente. El aire sereno acariciando en sus rostros fue el último adiós. Y casi en murmullo, Bonnie creyó haber escuchado algo, miro el cielo azul y el sol en su máximo. Ella lo medito, May tenía razón. Su familia vivirá siempre que ella los recordase. La rubia sonrió y ajustando el cinto de la gorra que aun llevaba consigo, ahora aquella gorra resaltaba en la cabeza de su nueva dueña. Ella exclamo en un pensamiento mientras dejaba que sus últimas lágrimas se fuesen con el viento.

.

.

-Gracias por todo…onisan…

.

.

FIN

.

.

/

.

.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, es que la historia ha terminado. Seguro que piensan que es demasiado largo para ser un one shot, pero si vieran los trabajos de otros tantos escritores aquí mismo en fanfiction se irían de espaldas al ver trabajos más grandes que los míos.

Bueno en comentarios finales, diré que hay ciertos fics de pokemons mas precisamente basados en XY, con tramas parecidas a la abordada aquí, sin embargo declaro de una vez que este trabajo intenta ser en toda su complejidad una historia propia en sí. Sin intenciones de copiar a nadie y las referencias sobre las que me eh basado ya están aclaradas al inicio de esta lectura.

La sub-trama de leve sitrunnashipping tiene por objetivo mostrar un piloto para futuros fics o continuaciones de fics publicados, con tendencias más directas a este shipping. Sin embargo de momento mi mente no puede dar para más, a pesar del enorme aporte de doujins y anime lolicon que consumo.

Por el lado de la historia, supongo que el final puede ser muy optimista pero siendo honesto, creo que el epiquismo logrado a lo largo de la historia habría sido en vanos si terminase en un final triste y desalentador. Esta historia ya la había debatido con mi amiga y mama de mentira Tamashi, a quien seguro le gustara cierta parte del mismo one shot, sobre todo el cameo de May y Brendan así como de Steven, Alan y su amiga la loli cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Nada mal para celebrar mucho del fandom y material que circula oficialmente.

Fuera de todo lo anterior, espero que el trabajo les haya agradado tanto como a mi escribirlo y que si les ha gustado lo suficiente, dejen sus rewievs así como sus adiciones a favoritos o follow, pues realmente es la cooperación de ustedes queridos lectores los que me animan a seguir adelante. Y recuerden no se contengan en compartir sus opiniones siempre cuando estén dentro de las formalidades.

Bueno eso sería todo por el momento. Pero manténgase firmes colegas aún falta más del tsunami de continuaciones y especiales

.

.

Les narro Sato Vampire – ¡Luchen hasta el final!

.

.

 **Sitrunnashipping: La luz al final del camino**

 **Escrito por Sato Vampire el 9 de Junio del 2015**

 **Revisión iniciada por The Knight of Hope el 4 de Agosto de 2015**

 **Edición realizada por Sato Vampire el 17 de Octubre de 2015**

 **Última revisión realizada por Sato Vampire el17 de Octubre de 2015**


End file.
